


I trust You

by jaysungwonie



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love, Side jakehoon and sunki, Trust, enjoy cause im lazy to tag, i just love how jaywon were made for each other, jaywon have the biggest trust ever, please read hehe, this is fully fluff and cute i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysungwonie/pseuds/jaysungwonie
Summary: "What?! No, I'm not going to do that. So does everyone else!""Jay hyung,wait!""No. No. I can't do this. I can't hurt you,Wonie ahh.""It's okay,hyung. Trust me,okay?""But I don't trust myself. It's not hard for you since you have been training for a long time. It's me! I don't have any taekwando basic. What if I fail to land properly?""Hyung. Look in my eyes. I love you,okay. We will be fine. No one will get hurt. We can do this!""Fine. I'll try. Love you too,Wonie ahh."
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	I trust You

**Author's Note:**

> Hehewww guess who comeback? For those who always support my aus,I love you guys so freaking much♡♡ let me shower you with short jaywon au uwuuuu! Ignore any mistake,I'm in rush. Enjoy!

"I have inform you guys that we will perform intro performance at sbs gayo daejun,right? Now we are going to start practice.

"Yess!"everyone replied in sync. They look at their choreography instructor weirdly when he take out his smartphone instead of starting to give them order.

"I'm going to show you guys a video before that. Have a look."their choreography instructor pass his phone to Heeseung who is nearest. They all gather around Heeseung to see the video.

"Eh,this is one of taekwando skills! I have done it a few times before."Jungwon shout excitedly. He being the only one who learn taekwando easily guess the move.

"So,why are you showing us this video?"Jake asked. Everyone then focus on their instructor while waiting for the answer.

"You are going to do that."

"WHAT?!"

Everyone look at each other in disbelieve. Only Jungwon still remain calm since it's his special ability in this case. And he confirm that he will be the one that performing it.

"Yup! Since fans know that Jungwon was an athelete before,why not we show them a little bit of 'fun show'?"everyone started to think about it seriously. It's true that they want to show their fans what they can do. Sunghoon had been skating on stage before,and Ni-ki already have solo dance break. Maybe it's Jungwon time to shiw his hidden ability.

"Who's gonna do it? Since it need two people,who will do it beside Jungwon hyung?"Ni-ki being the committed members asked. He thinks it's not bad if they try. And the others also think so. But,Jay seems a little bit of at the moment. He know it's Jungwon profession but what if his pair can't do it? He don't want his baby to get hurt.

"Since Jay qnd Jungwon have a strong bond here. Jay will do it! He also the most suitable one in height and weight."

The members turn to look at Jay in worry. They all know that Jay is a little bit disagree with this idea cause he don't want his boyfriend to get hurt. Jay himself also trying to process the whole information.

"Jay hyung?"Jungwon asked slowly. Everyone can't expect what will he react after the whole information.

"No!"

Everyone os shocked to hear Jay shout. It's not something new to them since Jay shout a lot everyday, but this time his eyes is full of fear and worry.

"I'm not going to do that! So does everyone else. I can't hurt Jungwon. And that's final!"Jay run out of their practice room,leaving everyone else dumbfounded.

"You guys practice first. I will go talk to him."Jungwon excuse himself quickly. When he get the permission,he waste no time to run and chase after Jay.

"Jay hyung! Wait for me."

"What is it?! If you're coming after me to ask me to do it,you better go."Jay said,didn't bother to look at Jungwon. He only stop when he feels a hands wrapping on his waist,prevent him from running away.

"Jay hyung...."Jungwon rest his head o Jay back,inhaling a fresh cologne from his lover. Jay can't help but melting in Jungwon touch. He turn back and hug Jungwon.

"No. No. I can't do this. I can't hurt you,Wonie ahh."Jay whisper to Jungwon silently. Fear can be heard from his raspy voice. 

"It's okay,hyung. Trust me,okay?"Jungwon pat Jay back slowly,trying to transfer some courage to his trembling boyfriend.

"But I don't trust myself. It's not hard for you since you have been training for a long time. It's me! I don't have any basic. What if I fail to land properly?"

"Hyung. Look in my eyes. I love you,okay. We will be fine. No one will get hurt. We can do this!"

"Fine. I'll try. Love you too,Wonie ahh."

************************************

"Guys."

Everyone look at the door entrance which is where Jungwon and Jay is standing. Jay have his hand resting on Jungwon tiny waist while Jungwon head resting on Jay shoulder.

"I'm sorry to overacting before. I'll do it."

"Yeayy!"everyone clapped at him. They know that Jay can't resist Jungwon charm. They know how much trust they have on each other,so it's not that shock to hear tha Jay is agree to do it.

"You can have a try now."

"It's okay. I trust you,hyung."Jungwon whisper secretly to Jay as he take a place a few steps in front of Jay. He show his toothy smile one last time before asking Jay to start.

"Trust me..?"Jay whisper to himself silently. He took a deep breath before he start.

BUKK

************************************

Jay poor heart almost jump out. When it come to Jungwon part to dance,he know the time is coming. His whole body is trembling. No. He must strong. He can't fail everyone else,especially their fans,and his love,Jungwon.

"Jay hyung,are you ready?"Jungwon asked slowly,one hand covering the microphone to prevent anyone from hear their conversation. Jay gather all his courage before nodding.

"You trust me right?"Jay asked. He know his part is real soon,but he need to hear Jungwon last words.

"I will always trust you."

Looking at Jungwon assuring smile,he know he can do it! He quickly spine himself and let Jungwon catch his legs as he climb on Jungwon.

'Park Jongseong. He trust you. Everyone trust you. You can do this!'

And then there comes a climax. He push Jungwon down softly as the younger fall backward. But before he fall on the ground, Jay already land his legs firmly while his right hand holding tight on Jungwon nape.

"I'm glad you trust me."he miming his mouth hoping that Jungwon will understand him. A litt smile on Jungwon face prove everything. He slowly let go of Jungwon nape as he feels Jungwon hands slowly letting go of his legs.

"I love you,hyung."Jungwon miming his lips to Jay before Jay raise up his head.

************************************

"Congratulations to Enha! We did great today everyone."Heeseung cheer everyone in their way back home. Everyone clap their hand happily.

Sunghoon playfully backhug Jake,having the shorter one sitting between his legs. Although they still have a lot of room to sit,but the couple prefer settling on each other after a tired day. Ni-ki also having his arm wrapping around Sunoo while Sunoo himself having fun hugging the tall maknae. Although they didn't admit their relationship,but everyone know what's going on between the two.

Heeseung end up sitting beside Jay. Oh my how he wish he have another seat to sit. He being the single one there can't handle Jay and Jungwon affection toward each other.

Jay didn't care what's going on with anyone else as long as he have his little baby in his embrace. The melon smells of Jungwon is always bring a comfort to him. Hugging the tiny boy make him feels safe. It feels like they belong to each other,completing each other soul,feeling like they are one.

"Hyung, what are you thinking about? Are you still worried about our performance earlier? You are doing really great. Don't worry. I'm proud of you. Don't be upset okay?"

Jay accidentally let out a small laugh when Jungwon started to talking nonsense. He finds it's cute when Jungwon puffy cheeks become even more puffy when he talk. That's why he is sad when Jungwon lost his cheeks fat.

"I'm asking you and you are laughing?"Jungwon pout. Jay can't help but shower Jungwon with kisses. Jungwon giggle sound like angel in his ears.

"You guys disgusting couple. Can you respect someone as single as me at least?"Heeseung annoyingly sound them. The whole car fill with their laugh when their oldest hyung pout.

"Who ask you to be single,hyung. Poor you!"Jungwon said bluntly. Once again they all laugh at Heeseung annoying face.

"That's it. I'm not going to cook for you guys anymore!"

"Eh? I thought Jay,Jungwon and my Jakey are the only one who do works in kitchen. Am I right guys?"Sunghoon savage is comeback. Everyone agree to him only to tease their hyung more.

"Okay. I'm done. You guys can continue your lovey dovey scene. I'm going to sleep."Heeseung said lazily,covering his eyes using his black face mask,making everyone laugh at him. After a few moment,everyone eventually fall asleep beside Jay and Jungwon.

"You ask me what am I thinking,right? Mind to know why?"

"Yes,hyung ahh."

"It's because..."Jay bring his lips near to Jungwon left ear,giving a small peck on the earlobe as the younger face blushing mess.

"I didn't reply 'I love you' to you"

"Huh?"Jungwon tilt his face a little to look at jay face. Jay nod to him.

"Remember you said you love me on stage before?"

"Urmm yess?"

"I love you too,Wonie ahh!"Jay said as he pull Jungwon closer to him until their lips finally brush unto each other,sharing a passionate kiss.

GEDEBUK

"Can't you two wait until we get home at least?"they turn to look at Heeseung who hit Jay shoulder. Although his eyes is shut closed,they know that Heeseung is already awake.

"Just tell me you are jealous, hyung."Jay said bitterly. Angry when his shared kiss with Jungwon was interrupt by Heeseung.

"Not my fault."

Jay turn to look at his lover face one more time. Kissing his forehead fondly. His love toward Jungwon can't be describe through words,can't fully show in action,can't be complete through thousands kisses. His love is so big and pure. His love for Jungwon is eternally.

"I love you so much. You know that,right?"

"I really love you too,hyung. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? You like it or not hehe? By the way,let me make shameless promo here hehe. I just make twitter acc @jaywonni let's be mutual there! Follow me and dms me for followback hehehe. Mostly is aboyt txt and enhypen or any fics that i read there! It kinda shameless but what can i do? I always want to get more friends huhuhu.. btw leave kudos and comment if you like it! Love yaa!!!!


End file.
